Writhen
by kwiluvu
Summary: College, Black Star decided, was a lot like high school. But he'd never open his mouth and tell you that. / / "Aren't you supposed to be that freak that doesn't talk?" / "It would seem that our rumors precede us, idiot who's girlfriend cheated on him with his roommate directly under his nose for two years." / / AU


College, Black Star decided, was a lot like high school. Which, in turn, was a lot like middle school. Which was really just a bunch of kids running around making mountains out of molehills and throwing temper tantrums. The only difference in college was that a lot more people could legally drink alcohol, which made them twice as idiotic as they'd been in middle school. Sure, it was a different group of people, but that different group of people did the same things as any other- drink, smoke, do drugs, party, have sex and gossip. Oh, the gossip. Black Star could tell anyone on the outside all about it.

He could tell them that he and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa were dating and almost everyone politely ignored the fact that she was blatantly a lesbian. He could tell them that Liz Thompson was dating Death the Kid as a cover up because her guardian/sponsor/dictator wouldn't approve of her relationship with Kilik Rung. He could explain that no, Kim Deihl was _actually_ dating Jaqueline Dupre, but she was kind of a gold digger and liked the presents Ox Ford got her (hence the hidden relationship with Jackie). He could confirm that yes, Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn were far too stubborn to admit they liked each other. He could whisper about the dirty things Hiro and his boyfriend and his boyfriend's _brother_ got up to on the weekends that involved a lot of contortion. He could tell people to fuck off if they asked about Patty and Chrona because both were far too childlike to be screwing anyone, let alone each other. He could tell them that Harvar Eclair did in fact tutor Kilik's two younger cousins Fire and Thunder, that Maka Albarn's dad committed a helluva lot of adultery, that Death the Kid's father was Dean of the school. He could swear on his life that Death the Kid didn't know he was being used by his girlfriend.

Yes, Black Star _could_ do all of these things. The fact that he didn't was something of a miracle, really. If anyone came to him for gossip he shook his head, gave them a tight-lipped smile and walked away doggedly. Of course, since he wouldn't open his mouth about gossip he could neither deny or confirm the rumor that he hadn't actually spoken in three years.

* * *

Black Star gave himself a satisfactory little nod while he watched from under his tree as Death the Kid stormed across campus. He'd found out about Elizabeth and Kilik, then. The bluenette cocked his head and settled back further as Kid came closer, swiping at his eyes furiously. Ah, he'd thought he was in love with her then, by the set of his hunched shoulders and the trembling of his bottom lip. It must be tough on the guy; his girlfriend of two years and his roommate... Hm. Black Star supposed he could probably fix that last part.

"What are you looking at?!" Kid snapped. Black Star shrugged and stood up, taking a hand out of his pocket to ruffle Kid's hair. He gave a gentle, empathetic smile and patted the smaller boy's shoulder before wandering off in the general direction of the dorms.

* * *

"Soul," Black Star said absently as he trailed in their room but only after he shut the door. "I think one of us needs to switch rooms with either Death the Kid or Kilik Rung." Soul looked up, blinking behind his reading glasses. He leaned back, eyebrow high on his forehead.

"Dude, _why_? Do you even know either of them except by name and face? I sure as hell don't." Black Star shrugged, slumping against the wall with his hands hanging between his legs.

"Kid found out about Kilik and Elizabeth. I feel bad for the guy." Soul winced and messed with his own hair, sighing.

"So, what, that means we have to be the good guys and make it all better?" Black Star gave him a look.

"I'm only asking you to help me fix what we can, Soul." Soul cursed and spun around in his chair before staring up at the ceiling.

"Goddammit," he said after a pause. "Fine. Kid and I will switch, alright? You have fun telling him that, though." Grumbling, Soul pushed up from his chair and slammed the bathroom door. Black Star snickered.

"You better not be laughing, asshat!" Soul bellowed. The bluenette snorted loudly and stretched, then out the door and down the hall he went.

* * *

"Dude, can't you just talk like a normal fucking person?" Black Star let his face slip into a deadpan. He took three fingers and slowly drew stripes along the side of his head. Kilik cursed in response.

"Oh, Kilik, seriously," a female voice said from behind him. The bluenette turned and grinned, tugging one of Maka's pigtails affectionately. "He's asking where Kid is." Kilik's face soured even further.

"I don't know." Star frowned. "Why do you want to know? You two aren't friends or anything, right?" Maka nodded in agreement, looking at the bluenette as if he were an interesting specimen. In response he gestured to himself, then the dorms, then made another three-fingered stripe. Maka looked to the ceiling and murmured under her breath, clearly fighting a grin. Star took that as a good sign.

"Star, hon, I don't think Kid is going to be very gung-ho about moving into a dorm room with you and Soul-" Black Star shook his head wildly, slowly bringing a hand to himself. "O- Oh. Just you? And Soul would be here..." She trailed off into thought, shrugging after a few moments. "Still, what makes you think he'd-" The bluenette began making rapid-fire gestures that left Kilik looking dizzy and Maka nodding thoughtfully.

"That's true- He's really not gonna wanna be around Liz or Kilik right now is he?" Kilik looked away haughtily and Black Star marveled. He really didn't care he'd hurt Kid. "He's probably in the library, then. Good luck." Star smiled broadly and strode away.

* * *

"You fascinate me, you know." The bluenette watched with unconcealed delight as the pale boy started violently, knees coming up to bang under the table loudly and jolting it enough that a couple of books fell to the floor. Black Star cheerfully fell to his knees and gathered them up, raising an eyebrow at the title of one. "'Torture of the 1800s'? That's my kind of literature." He stacked the books neatly and flopped the the floor again, his weight resting on his hands. Kid sneered.

"Aren't you supposed to be that freak that doesn't talk?" He snapped, turning back to his book. Black Star pondered that a moment, then held out a hand.

"It would seem that our rumors precede us, idiot who's girlfriend cheated on him with his roommate directly under his nose for two years." The other ground his teeth together, shutting his book carefully and setting it aside.

"What. Do. You want?" Kid asked him carefully.

"Did you really not know?" Black Star asked instead. "I mean, it was right _there_." Kid opened his mouth to yell something rude no doubt, but hesitated. Finally he just sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"In hindsight, there were a lot of things I should have seen as signs that I didn't." Black Star nodded. Just as he thought.

"So you're not an idiot, then. You were just blinded by being in love. Or something like that. Right?" Kid gave him a weird look.

"Why did you say I fascinate you?" The bluenette bared his teeth at the evaded question.

"You're the first person I've actually _wanted_ to talk to other than my friends in three years and even then, I won't talk to them unless we're behind a closed door." Black Star chuckled. "I guess you could say you're special, Kiddo."

"Special," Kid echoed skeptically. The tanned boy nodded eagerly.

"Special enough that Soul is willing to switch rooms with you so that you don't have to room with Kilik and see him or Elizabeth more than necessary."

"Liz," Kid said automatically. Black Star shrugged and cocked his head at his pale counterpart.

"What do you say, Kiddo?" Kid blinked at him, then blinked again.

"It'd be a yes if you'd stop calling me 'Kiddo'."

"Not a chance in hell, _Kiddo_." The slighter boy snorted and shook his head.

"You know what? Fuck it. Let's go. Call me whatever you want."

_Mine, then,_ Black Star thought absently as he rose to his feet and loped out of the library next to his new roommate.

* * *

_**A/N: SOMEONE MAKE ALL THESE STORY IDEAS GO AWAY DFCSBVNSJ-**_

_**Welp, have another multi-chap. Happy reading!**_


End file.
